


Making History

by I_D_E_K



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, F1 AU, Formula 1, Formula One, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: Their whole careers had been preparing them for this moment. After all this time, they were still neck and neck and he had good reason to believe that they always would be. He looked to his wing mirror, a soft smile forming at the sight of his love in the second pole position."Are you ready for this? You guys could make history here." Shiro's voice spoke, slightly crackled and almost overpowered by the sound of the engine roaring at his back."Shiro, don't you get it by now? We already have." The lights changed and a grin spread across his face at the car coming up beside his own, driving in sync as they turned the first corner.





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Okay, first of all, please understand that whilst I am in love with anything and everything to do with both Voltron and Formula One I'm still rusty on my F1 knowledge so rules and regulations will be altered to fit the storyline and the reasons for this will become clear as the story goes on.
> 
> As for the upload schedule, I will be aiming to post on or after race days so that I can kind of tie this season in with the story. That's the plan, anyway. Time will tell if I can stick to it. I'll link the race calendar for this year in the end notes so, without further ado, here is my Voltron F1 AU!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I know I will enjoy writing it! The first chapter is a little choppy, but it will smooth out the closer our boys get to one another.

**Lance McClain makes SHOCKING last minute switch to Altea F1 Team!**

_Lance McClain, who placed 3rd in the Championships in 2018 has made a shocking last minute switch to team Altea after World Champion Takashi Shirogane suffered a horrific accident during training. With Shirogane out indefinitely, McClain has been signed on for an unknown amount of time._

_Sources close to McClain have informed us that ‘he has always wanted to be a part of Altea’s team, so thinking that he would never get the offer, the Garrison allowed Lance to put a clause in his contract that stated if he ever got an offer from Altea he could switch immediately’. McClain has placed third behind Takashi Shirogane and his team partner and cousin Keith Kogane for two years in a row and is reportedly ‘over the moon that he has the chance to show what talent he really has as a driver’._

_After the test drives last Saturday it seems that McClain is thriving, despite the sudden change in car as he is currently placed in first for fastest lap time with one minute and 16.221 seconds, followed closely - 0.003 seconds closely - by his teammate Keith Kogane who clocked in at one minute and 16.224 second-_ '

“You really need to stop reading those articles.” Shiro closed the lid on Keith’s laptop with his good hand as he walked past the table, taking a seat opposite his cousin and setting his coffee mug down with a soft thud. “What’s got you so obsessed with them anyway?” He raised an eyebrow and Keith sighed, slouching slightly in his chair.

“I just can’t believe that he doesn’t remember me!”

“This again? Seriously?” Shiro shook his head with a half amused, half astounded smile etched in to his features.

“Shiro, we were practically neck and neck before we started competing in F1 and we even met a few times at some after parties.”

“Keith, even I barely remember those parties and I’m ‘the responsible one’. I wouldn’t expect Lance to.”

“I’ve beat him two years in a row and he still doesn’t remember me!”

“He didn’t say that he didn’t know who you are, just that he doesn’t remember knowing you.” Shiro shrugged, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip.

“You know what I mean, Shiro. Besides, how can he not remember that I literally pulled him out of that wreck when we were both racing in F2? I cradled him in my arms while we waited for the paramedics to show up!”

“Keith, Lance had a serious concussion after that wreck, of course he doesn’t remember! You pulled him out, you know first hand how much of a wreck he was in and of himself.” Shiro laughed at his cousin’s idiocy and sipped his coffee, setting it down once again and licking his lips. “Look, just because he doesn’t remember you from his past, doesn’t mean you guys can’t get along now. We have our first group training session today so maybe try to be nice to him? He’s a good guy and he works really hard. I think if you set the past aside you’ll find that.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.

“Finish your breakfast and stop reading articles about Lance. You’re seeing him in like an hour, so ask him stuff then. You know tabloids lie.”

“Yes, dad.” Keith rolls his eyes, earning himself a flick on the ear as Shiro walked past to refill his mug.

...

“So, are you excited? Your first official training session at Altea.” Hunk grinned at Lance as the trio left their penthouse apartment, heading for the elevator to get down to the parking garage.

“Hell yeah I’m excited. I can’t wait to see what equipment they have. I was really getting sick of using the Garrison’s old shit. Every time I did a pull up I felt like I was gonna snap the bar in half.” He scoffed, tossing his keys back and forth between his hands and chewing his gum mindlessly.

“Impossible, you’re a twig.” Pidge rolled her eyes and Lance elbowed her playfully.

“Shut up, gremlin. Hunk, she’s being mean, tell her to shut up.” Lance hugged the larger male’s arm as they stepped in to the elevator, causing him to chuckle and shake his head at the antics of his best friends, colleagues and roommates.

“You can’t hide behind Hunk for the rest of your life, Lance!”

“Yes I can, and I will. You’ll protect me, won’t you, my cinnamon roll?”

“Lance, shut up.” Hunk blushed, pressing the button to the floor they wanted. Thankfully the elevator was fast, getting them to the garage in no time. Lance walked around his beloved, assessing her for any damage that may have incurred overnight. His very first ‘splurge’ with the money he gained from racing and sponsors had been his baby, or as others might refer to it as; his car. Lance drove a 1966 Ford Mustang in Cobalt Blue with bold, white ‘go faster’ stripes and a few tweaks under the hood, courtesy of Matt, that made her roar like a lion and take corners like a cheetah, much to Hunk’s trepidation.

“Good morning, Blue, my precious baby, how are you?” He spoke as he slid in to the drivers seat, caressing the black leather steering wheel as he did every time he sat in his car.

“Jesus, get a room.” Pidge grumbled as she slid in to the backseat, pulling the chair back in to place, allowing Hunk to take his seat in the front.

“Don’t hate on us because we’re in love, gremlin.” Lance started the car, taking a deep breath and releasing it with a happy sigh. “It gets better every time.”

“Come on, let’s get going or we’ll be late.” Pidge rushed, clapping her hands in between the two in the front seat whilst Hunk plugged in his seatbelt and said a silent prayer to the gods above that he didn’t throw up in Lance’s car.

“Don’t worry, Hunk, we’ll take it easy today.” Lance assured his best friend, receiving a soft smile in return.

“Thank you, La-AAANCE!”

...

“We made it, in record time too.” Lance grinned as he stepped out of Blue, pressing the button on his keys to lock the doors as Hunk bent forward, taking deep breaths in an effort to keep from throwing up.

“I hate you... so much right now.” He panted, breathing deep through his nose and pushing the air out through his mouth.

“Come on, Hunk, just think of all what they’ve got at the cafeteria here. They’re rich people, they’ll have rich people food. Like caviar and stuff.”

“Two more minutes.” Hunk assured, straightening his back and resting a hand against his churning stomach.

“I’ll go ahead and let them know we’re here.” Pidge stated, turning towards the building before either of the two had a chance to protest.

“I’ll get my bag from the trunk. Deep breaths buddy, you’re gonna be fine.” Lance assured Hunk, patting his shoulder as he walked past his best friend and nutritionist on his way to the trunk of the car. He retrieved his gym bag and had enough time to take a few selfie’s in front of the building and post them to Snapchat, Instagram and Twitter before Hunk was ready to move. 

As soon as they stepped in to the air conditioned building Lance’s hairs stood on end and not just because of the cool breeze coming from the vents, oh no. His new teammate just had to be wearing a pair of low riding basketball shorts, showing off a grey ‘Calvin Klein’ waistband and a sliver of red fabric. Those basketball shorts were tight enough over Keith’s pert ass that he could quite clearly tell that the man enjoyed the comfort of short-legged boxer briefs.

“Lance, hey! We wanted to wait for you before we headed in to the gym. Make this a true team bonding experience.” Shiro grinned at Lance, earning a set of eye-daggers from Keith’s direction.

“Thanks, Shiro, good to see you.” Lance smiled at his idol, quickly becoming used to being in his company on a regular basis. “Keith.” He acknowledged, nodding in Keith’s direction before turning back to Shiro. “I’m ready to go, what about you?” He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

“Let’s do this.” Shiro clapped his shoulder and lead everyone through to the changing rooms to lock up the non-essentials. “Okay, so, Pidge and I - her being your PT, Lance - have been putting together a workout plan that’ll fit for you both based off of what you’ve been doing individually for the past few years and what we feel like you need to improve on to be at the same or at least a similar level in all aspects of your physical health.” He turned his attention to Lance, looking down at the tablet in his good hand before looking back up at him. 

“Lance, you’re far better than Keith regarding your flexibility so we’ve tried to add some things in to the routine that will help you sustain that flexibility and help Keith build his.” He looked back down at the tablet and looked over at his cousin. “Keith you’re a little better than Lance where overall strength is concerned so a few of these exercises incorporate both flexibility and strength to compensate for both of your weaker points.” The two drivers nodded and Lance tucked his hands in to the pocket of his hoodie, rocking on his feet with anticipation. 

“Both of you are pretty much on par with stamina so this plan is designed to keep your stamina up and improve those rougher areas, okay?” Pidge explained, prompting Keith and Lance to nod, the latter eagerly awaiting to get started. 

“Good, we’ll start with your warmups; treadmills are up first.” Shiro spoke with authority, leading them over to the machines to begin their training. He stood between them and monitoring their time and speed, muttering things to Pidge for her to note down every so often. They started at a slow walk, climbing up to a jog and then to each of their max speed, Lance’s being slightly faster than Keith’s due to the length of his legs. After a few minutes of full out sprinting they gradually lowered their speed down to a jog and then a walk, until Shiro instructed them to stop.

“Okay, we’re gonna go ahead and do some single leg Romanian deadlifts. Lance, you should be good with these because of your flexibility. I want three sets of fifteen reps from both of you.” They each selected a weight and ploughed through the exercise, Shiro correcting Keith’s form a few times and encouraging Lance through his last five reps of each set.

“Alright, good job guys. Three sets of fifteen goblet squats.”

“That’s a thing?” Lance asked with an amused grin as he selected the appropriate weight for him.

“Yes, Lance, it’s a thing.” Pidge deadpanned from her position on the sidelines with Hunk.

Keith was struggling. Somehow Lance had managed to get under his skin, without even saying a handful of words to him. The jerk had turned up for their team workout wearing yoga pants. 

**Y O G A P A N T S**. 

Keith had a front row view to every muscle in Lance’s long, toned legs, the curvature of his ass, the bulge of his cock and the line of what was definitely a pair of blue lacy panties. How did he know? Well, when Lance squatted, those yoga pants he was wearing became very see through, meaning that Keith was thanking the lord that he’d worn one of his tighter pairs of underwear because he’d been sporting a semi for ninety percent of their workout. 

Now, they’d both worked up a sweat and Lance had removed his hoodie, leaving him in a low-cut, pale blue muscle tee, exposing his ribcage and the edges of a gnarly looking scar that Keith felt his eyes drawn to every time Lance moved or twisted in a way that exposed a little bit more of it. 

After another hour of pure, sweet torture on Keith’s part and their cool-down, which mostly consisted of various yoga poses that Lance was far, far too good at, they retreated to the locker rooms and Lance shed his shirt, grabbing a towel from his gym bag before tapping furiously on his phone, the sounds of some Spanish pop music flowing from the speakers seconds later.

“Lance, please don’t take all day, some of us have things to do when we get home.” Pidge groaned as the tanned male began dancing in place, swaying his hips in time with the music and effectively ignoring his friend. “Lance?”

“Beauty takes time, Pidgeon.” He plucked a ridiculously large shower bag from his things and headed for the stalls, shaking his hips the entire way, and giving Keith a good look at the scar on his back. It looked like a horrible burn, taking up most of the space on his back and curling around his sides and over his shoulders, dipping beneath his pants, textured and quite possibly the most horrific evidence of injury that Keith had ever laid his eyes on, including pulling his own cousin out of his mangled vehicle by his shattered arm.

“Listen, just a heads up, don’t ask Lance about his scars?” Hunk said, snapping him out of his reverie.

“What?” Keith asked, playing dumb as he turned back to look at Lance’s best friends.

“It’s really, really personal. So, unless he mentions it; don’t.” Pidge, as small as she was and as much as she dismissed Lance had a look in her eye that told Keith he dare not go against her word, but he decided to press further anyway, testing the boundaries on the subject.

“Why? He seems pretty confident regardless of it.” Keith shrugged, motioning to where Lance had disappeared and was still singing along to whatever song had come on next.

“Keith, imagine the worst thing that’s ever happened to you and times it by a thousand, add on like seven billion for emotional and physical scarring, then tell me you’d want to tell a complete stranger about it.” Hunk explained, causing Keith’s frown to deepen. “If you and Lance become good enough friends then he’ll open up about it but don’t go prying.” Hunk’s tone left no room for movement and Keith wasn’t looking to get on the bad side of Lance’s friends when they hadn’t done anything wrong to him. 

Keith nodded in understanding, turning back to his locker before feeling a small hand on his arm, turning him back to face them.

“I need to hear you say it,” Keith didn’t know Pidge but he got the feeling that she didn’t often show as much emotion as she was in the next word she spoke. “Please.”

“Okay. I won’t ask him about it. You have my word.”

“Okay. Good. Glad we could have this talk, Keith.” She patted his shoulder and the two exited the locker rooms, leaving Keith just as confused as he was curious.

...

Keith sat against his headboard, laptop emitting heat against his crossed legs as he stared at the words typed in the search bar and the blinking line at the very end of them. He’d written and deleted the words at least ten times and he knew his lip was getting swollen with how he worried it between his teeth.

‘ **Lance McClain scars** |’

He deleted the words again, closing the lid to his laptop and setting the device on his nightstand, flicking his lamp off and laying down. He pulled his covers up under his chin and closed his eyes for all of ten seconds before taking his phone off charge and opening his browser, typing the words and pressing search before he could change his mind again. The very first article that came up made his stomach drop.

**CHEERFUL Lance McClain FREAKS OUT at Interviewer!!!**

_The usually happy and friendly Lance McClain showed his true colours when questioned by one of our interviewers about his scars this past weekend. See video below:_

Keith hesitated with his thumb over the play button, heart racing at how angry Lance looked in the thumbnail, stood up and yelling down at the person sat opposite him with how brows pulled together and his body tense.

He tapped on the screen, watching the ad before the video and turning the volume down.

‘ _Lance was sat opposite the woman with a grin on his face and his posture relaxed, obviously the video was from a year or two ago, Lance’s hair was a little longer and styled a bit differently from how it had been when Keith last saw him. The interview must have been from the end of the previous years championships._

_“So, Lance, will you give us the scoop on the scars?” She said and his entire demeanour changed. He sat up straighter, fists clenched on his knees and smile disappearing in to a frown._

_“Could- could we not talk about that?” He asked, looking off the camera somewhere, a nervous and panicked frown settling in to his features._

_“Come on, isn’t it about time you talked about it? I mean, you’re in the public eye, don’t you, you know, owe it to us?” She asked and his face changed from panicked to angry._

_“Sorry, I **owe** it to you?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair. “Can I just ask, did you write those questions?” He rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, raising an eyebrow at her._

_“Yeah, I did.” She said proudly._

_“F*ck you.” He said, causing a collective gasp in the room. “How f*cking dare you ask me about sh*t I have told you people explicitly not to ask me about? Who do you think you are exactly, to deserve to know that information? Are you my family? No. My best friend? No. God? Didn’t think so. Because unless you’re one of those three you don’t know sh*t about what happened to me and you will never know sh*t about what happened to me. F*ck you. F*ck your bosses who approved those f*cking questions and f*ck everyone in this room that knew about it. We’re done here.” He stood up, yanking the mic pack off and dropping it carelessly to the floor as he pushed his way out of the room._ ’

Keith was shocked still at what he had watched, lips slightly parted and heart pounding like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He didn't move, save for blinking, until his screen faded to black and locked. Lance didn’t seem like the type of guy that had that type of anger inside him. Keith expected that from himself, but he was the closed off type, the angry kid that always kept a knife on his person.

Lance was... Lance was so bright. As reluctant as he was to admit it, the energy that Lance gave off brightened a room and to see such darkness in his eyes proved to Keith that he was treading on thin ice and deep, deep, deep within territory that he should have left well alone. He unlocked his phone and closed the window, placing the device back on charge before spending the rest of the night tossing and turning with one question on his mind.

What the hell had happened to Lance McClain?

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the race calendar can be found here: https://www.formula1.com/en/racing/2019.html
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please leave some feedback, constructive criticism is always welcome here! Leave a kudos if you really liked it and subscribe to the story so you can receive updates when I post a new chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
